Rebellion
by annacaroline.p
Summary: Fan fiction based on Divergent series. Ava (original character) is one of the best strategists of Dauntless and works at the Intelligence and Security Division, known for being rational and implacable. But after the Erudite and Dauntless attack everything changed. Even though she's one of the bravest member of the faction, she'll discover soon that she's so much more, a Divergent
1. Chapter 1 - You don't know me anymore

I wake up abruptly and feel my heart pounding. I wonder if it was the dream I had which I can barely remember, or the pressure I feel in my chest what woke me up like this.

It's been four days since the Dauntless attack. I can hardly sleep and my fears decided that it was a great time to come back and haunt me. The thing is, I don't even know what's haunting me, or perhaps I do know, but I don't want to listen to myself.

I never remember my dreams clearly. I just know this tachycardia and the sweat running down my face every single night from the day we left the compound and came to the Erudite headquarters.

I assume this must be all because of the stress of the situation, and it makes me sick. I've always been a gifted person when it comes to self control. I can be objective and cold minded. I can be the one who makes the smartest decision in the hardest of times. Or at least I could... because I was trained for that. That's the point, I was trained. I was born a Dauntless, chose Dauntless and stayed Dauntless. And Dauntless made sure I remained one of them.

So the question is, why am I wondering why?

I became an official Dauntless member two years ago. I did the aptitude test and even though I found it hard to figure out some stages of the simulations I knew I had to make the brave choices and think like a Dauntless. That's what my sister told me, before she left four years ago. She used to say I was too smart, to brave and too kind. You can't be kind in Dauntless. You have to be rational and implacable and all the smartness you have it has to be destined to be the best soldier. You can't ask the reason why of everything, we don't question anything, we execute.

I always admired the bravery of those who defend our city. So I knew that if someday I wanted to be part of that team I had to shape myself according to the faction's rules and expectations.

Two years later, working at the intelligence division, making important choices and after the attack in the past week I can't help myself but start wondering.

Is this what the factions were made for? How Dauntless am I if I'm thinking about the people who died and questioning this system? No. This is not my job. My job is to act, to resolve and to be the most perfect strategist I can.

I need to stop thinking so I jump from the bed and go for a coffee. I hear the pouring rain beating against the window pane. It's been raining since we came here.

I have a meeting with some leaders in two hours. We're looking for the fugitives divergents and Erudite is working on a powerful device which can tell what percentage of divergency people have. We need to stop them, they say. Yesterday five Dauntless members ran away from here. The leaders call them traitors. Nobody wonders why, they just know they have to eliminate them. Am I becoming a threat too?

I grab my phone as I'm having my coffee and see I have a text from Jeanine, the Erudite leader. She wants to see me as soon as I wake up.

I finish it immediately and head to Jeannine's office.

"Good morning, Ava" says Jeanine standing next to one of the big windows, as her assistant opens the glass door and leaves. "I'm glad you came this fast, this is kind of urgent"

"Good morning, Jeanine" I say, trying to sound calmed after my thoughts and the caffeine minutes ago. "Tell me, what happens?"

She sits at her desk and points to the chair in front of her inviting me to take a seat.

"You know my opinion about you, you're one of the bravest members we have, sometimes braver and smarter than the leaders." She explains with eagerness in his eyes, "I'm gonna need you and Eric to go on a very important mission."

I remain silent as she finishes. I know she's expecting me to say something immediately but for some reason and for the first time, I feel scared about what she could ask me to do, and even worse, if I have to do it with the most heartless leader.

"Is everything alright?" She asks me, putting her hands together under her chin. She might have seen the fear in my eyes.

"It's nothing, it just surprises me that you would want me to work with Eric", I answer immediately, trying to sound interested about what she's going to ask me. "He's always on the battlefield, and I never leave the headquarter", I add.

"I know", she says grinning, "that's exactly why I thought of you both. He's the best soldier and you're the best strategist, and I want the best Dauntless members to do this, because I know you will not fail."

I try really hard to hold her gaze. She has already seen me hesitant. She can't see that again.

"I'm all ears, Jeanine" I say, leaning back on the chair.

"We're getting close to find out where the traitors Dauntless' have been hiding." She starts explaining."We caught one, thanks to one of them who was playing the spy here." Her face showing disgust. "Besides that, we've finished our pretty little piece of art, which will tell us exactly who's a Divergent and who's not, without margin of error." Now her face shows that dark and threatening smile.

In other times, I should have smiled like her. I should have been convinced that we were doing the right thing, chasing the traitors, looking for divergents who try to shatter our perfect system of factions. I'm not sure about this anymore, and I hate feeling this way. Why do I feel that everything I used to believe in and fight for is wrong?

Why am I afraid they want to try that thing on me?

Whatever I feel right now, she has to believe I'm still the same Ava she met three month ago.

"This is amazing, Jeanine" I lie, faking another dark smile. I guess I'm not Candor material at least.

"So, first of all I need you to... interview our guest today, so you can have the answers we need about the refuge of these traitors." She continues. "You know you can use whatever techniques you need in order to get that information, you've always been great at that as I've heard."

I nod. I'm not proud of that anymore.

"After we finally know where they are, you and Eric will go and get them with a team of soldiers. You'll bring me the perfect Divergent, and as for the rest of them... I want them dead. They're no use for this society, you know that." She finishes, the coldness of her gaze makes me shiver.

"Indeed they're not" I say, holding her gaze and crossing my arms so I can hide my trembling hands. "We have a meeting in a couple of hours with Max and some other leaders, is it about this?"

"Yes, it is actually" she answers smirking. "We need to plan it all very carefully, you'll talk with the traitor after the meeting.

"What will you do with the traitor after we get the information? Will you kill him?" I ask without thinking

"Will you?" She asks me coldly.

I made a mistake. I showed her concern. When did I ever feel worried about a prisoner's fate? We don't worry for the enemy.

"I'll do whatever I have to do." I answer firmly. "I was wondering if we're going to try the device on him"

"We've already done that, of course" she answers disappointed. "25% divergent. Absolutely useless. But I'm sure that pathetic will give us the information we need. I know you can get it. And then, you can get rid of him " she grins.

"I've never executed anyone. It's not my j..." I start saying.

"Well you can have the honor now, were you trained to use a gun or not?" She asks aggressively.

She's definitely not being herself either. I know she's ruthless, but I'd never met a diplomatic person like her, and for some reason she has lost her touch.

"Yes I was." I answer calmly. I need to go back to my room right now before I start sweating.

"I'm sorry, Ava." She apologies, or at least she pretends to. "You know it's been a mess lately, and every second counts. I'm nervous and I'm sure you are too. We all have to do what's necessary to keep the system working, to reestablish it after the last events..." She says with a tired voice.

"That's all for now. See you later at the meeting." She stands up and walk towards the door.

I stand up too and when I reach the door I tilt my head and leave her office.

I use the lift to go back to my room, in the last floor, and when I'm already in the safety of my private space I feel the sweat over my face again, as if I had ran a hundred miles.

I go to the bathroom and wash my face. I've never felt like this before. My reflection looks at me from the mirror saying "You don't know me anymore".


	2. Chapter 2 - Stand a little closer

I open the window of my room. Some raindrops touch my face as it pours outside. Maybe the water can wash away these confusing thoughts in my mind. At least that's what I hope.

I can see from my window the access to the building. There's a truck that's just parked in front of the main entrance. Someone gets down and I can notice that blonde hair. It's him. I've barely seen him these last days. I wish I knew what he's been up to. Sometimes I feel he doesn't only follow Jeanine's orders... of course, he just follows his.

That makes me wonder what rules do I follow. I've never had a single problem following rules, in fact I was eager to start following them and make people obey them too. The faction system with its rules was all that was right. So, what is right? Who said that divergence was wrong?

They created a name for those who don't belong to any of the factions: factionless. You live in the streets and starve sometimes, but if you belong to more than one faction, then you're a divergent. You're a threat. Why?

A deafening thunder wakes me up from this reverie. My thoughts became a clear sign of weakness. I close the window and go for a shower before the meeting.

Almost two hours later I'm heading off to Max' s office on the first floor.

I need to find out what's happening to me, it's like something has been woken up inside. Is this what my sister always warned me about?

I got to sleep almost an hour after my meeting with Jeanine, it's not much but I'm hoping I can control myself a little more when I enter in the office, especially if all the leaders will be there.

And then there's the interrogation...

"Hey, watch out!"a male voice shouts as I hit something hard. When I look up I realize it wasn't a something, but a someone. Someone you don't want to run into like this, Eric.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming" I apology.

Even though Eric and I work in the same division, we just talked once, just before the attack.

I was working with my team on the plan the Dauntless soldiers would follow once they arrived at the Abnegation sector. We knew that their leaders were hiding crucial information for the factions. Eric would be in charge of the squad. He came to my office just an hour before the attack.

"You're done for today. You better go to your room and don't come out. Plan A has failed.. we're already executing plan B" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently, standing up. "We haven't even started yet... what plan B are you talking about?" I was panicking

"We are injecting them. The new serum is ready. We won't fail" explained Eric smiling wide.

"Why do we need to put them under a simulation?" I asked him standing right in front of him. "Who order that? I was in char..."

"As far as I know, I'm a leader. You command the strategy area. If you know the definition of hierarchy, you won't need more answers and you won't have more questions". He said threatening.

I stood still staring at him right into his eyes. I knew I was being defiant. He held my stare. I knew in that moment nobody had ever defied him like this.

He came closer to me, his face was just eight inches from mine.

"This is the kind of bravery you gotta use with precaution" he warned without blinking.

Still staring right into my eyes he walked back to the door and left the room.

And there he is again, staring at me.

"You better be careful, even more if we have to work togheter this time. I'm not the kind of person who babysits on a mission" he mocked.

"I wonder why they chose someone who dedicates to give smart directions to go with you" I replied. "It seems someone thinks you need supervision "

His blue eyes confuses me, how can someone be so mean and have the purest of eyes? And when did I start noticing someone has pure eyes? I'm going to throw up.

"This is your lucky day" he says smirking. "If we wouldn't be planning to caught hundred of traitors, you'd qualifed for torturing"

"Would you put me through that?" I ask him returning the smile.

"You can always try me" he says taking another step towards me.

Immediately he looks away and starts walking on the opposite way of the Max's office.

"Aren't you coming...?" I call him

"Mind your own business, you act like an initiate" he answers without looking back.

I start walking towards Max's office. There's something weird about him, he's hiding something. And I will find out.


	3. Save me - Chapter 3

I enter the meeting room. The environment feels so cold and tense I'm afraid that if I speak the walls and floor will shatter as if we were walking over a thin layer of ice.

Max is already there sitting at the head of the glass table. He's the first one to look when I come in. He doesn't smile or say a word.

Jeanine is reading some papers standing next to the window behind him. There's two more leaders, sitting on each side of Max. They are holding some weird devices that look like some sort of weapon and examining it from every angle.

It seems the only one left is Eric.

"Hello" I say, not expecting anyone to greet back.

"This must be the first time Eric is late.." says Max, as if he were continuing a conversation."I expect you're not sending him on any secret mission, Jeanine" he adds.

"Of course not, Max." She answered, looking away from the papers and walking towards the table. "You know him, he won't stop until he kills Four.."

"Why would he want to kill Four?" I ask, trying to sound undeterred.

"You can ask him after the meeting, if he dares to show up." Says Max, raising his voice.

I look at Jeanine and notice her squinting and staring up at me. She intends to say something but suddenly the glass door opens and hits me on my back. I move quickly and there he is.

"What's wrong with you today?" He says looking away from me immediately and walkingfast towards his place at the table.

One of the other leaders, Alan, looks at me.

"Were you promoted to janitor, Miller?" He asks me snickering.

I don't answer and take a sit next to Eric.

"So, now that we're all finally here, we can start." says Jeanine. "The meeting of today is absolutely important and confidential. As you can see we've finally finished one of the most advanced and effective tools we've ever developed." She pauses, her eyes glowing with anxiety and delight.

"Thanks to this perfect device we can know the divergence level of any human. This way, we'll be able to find the perfect Divergent and discard those... broken ones who doesn't meet the requirements we need. We'll finally stop wasting time. We'll get the right one and we'll eliminate the rubbish in the search" She finishes, I can feel she's expecting an applause.

"That's amazing, except for the fact that we still don't know where the traitors have been hiding" punctuates Eric, with a mocking grin.

"We don't, but we have the source of information in our headquarter right now." Max intervenes. "You've missed quite a bit while you were gone"

"Enlight me" says Eric, sounding defiant after Max's accusation of his absence.

"We have caught a traitor." Continues Jeanine. "We've tried the device on him, but this lucky one is not the perfect divergent we require. Indeed anyone would rather die than getting in the simulation room." She smirks. Her smile is sinister.

"Our smart and implacable leader of the division of intelligence and security, Ava, will have the honour to interview our little guest. And as you all already know, Eric and Ava will lead the mission to find the perfect divergent. You both will be responsible and the ones who will make us succeed and finally bring peace and order to our city" she finishes and stands up immediately, going to grab a case in one of the coaches located in a corner of the room.

Nobody says nothings, they just look at me and Eric, as if we were so lucky to carry out the mission that we should be jumping. Eric smiles wide, but I don't.

Jeanine returns to the table with a white case and looks at me eagerly.

"Here's plenty of serums. Truth serum, pain serum... Anything you need and more to help our guest collaborate" she explains, pointing at some tubes. "And this one..." She takes a tube with black liquid inside. "You'll inject him with this one once you have the information"

"So I have to kill him.." I say slowly

"They're threats to our city and to ourselves. " says Jeanine sharply. "We must do what it's necessary.

"Certainly" I say and nod. I want to believe we're certainly threatened. I start feeling dizzy.I have never killed anyone by myself. I have never shooted anyone. I didn't even injected anyone before. My job was always to think and plan. Now they're asking me to interrogate, threat, torture someone to get information and then, kill him. Coldly.

I turn my head to the right and see that Eric's staring at me. I am expecting him to mock, to laugh at me. In fact, I am expecting him to defy me. But he doesn't do any of that.

"I don't think we should waste dead serum on this one, Jeanine" he says, taking one of the devices and playing with it. "I can deal with the traitor after she's done with him"

Is Eric trying to save me from killing?

As far as I knew, Eric enjoyed making people do exactly what they dislike the most.

"No." She answers. "She'll complete the task. But you can lead her to the room where he's locked up. We're done for now, gentleman, Ava" she stands up again, take the papers she had been reading and leave the meeting room.

"This woman has the guts that most people here need" says Max giggling. He stands up too, takes the two devices and heads to the door "When you're done Ava, come to my office. We have no time to lose, and we need to prepare the squad"

Alan and the other leader, Isaac leave too.

I remain sitting at the table, my hands touching the cold glass and seeing my reflection in it. My face shows doubts and fears. I can see Eric's reflection as well, he knows.

I stand up quickly, trying to pull myself together. I have to do this.

"I'll do it." He says standing up and grabbing the serum case."Just let me know when you're done and I'll do it." He's standing so close to me I can see the different tones of blue in his eyes.

"Nobody should do this..." I say unintentionally. I feel myself turning white. "I mean..."

He turns away and starts walking towards the door. "Let's go" he mutters.

I follow him out of the room. We use the stairs this time and go to the fourth floor. Once we get there, he gives me the case of serums he had taken and approaches me so close I can almost count his freckles.

"You're gonna have to pretend you inject him, because there are cameras here." He says. "You'll use a sleeping serum instead, once he's asleep you'll come out, I'll go in to check on him and I'll inject him with the right serum. Do you understand?" his eyes fixed on mine.

"Why are you...?" I start questioning.

"Do you understand?" He repeats, looking away and walking back.

"Who's inside there?" I ask

He looks at me again wearly "The reason why you won't be able to do this"

I start trembling. I walk into the room and see against the white wall, there's a person on a stretcher with both hands and feet tied. When I finally recognize his face, the world shatters in front of my eyes.


End file.
